1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting mechanism for a display portion onto a head, and a head-mounted image display apparatus using the mounting mechanism.
2. Related Background Art
A visual apparatus called a head-mounted display is used to observe a video image or a display of a personal computer. As mounting mechanisms for an apparatus of this kind onto the head, there are known, for example, a goggle type which is mounted onto the head by tightening the head, and a helmet type which is mounted onto the head by covering and holding the whole of the head.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-125948 discloses a suction mounting type head-mounted display in order to mitigate the feeling of tightening of a head in the goggle type, or mitigate the feeling of tightness, the cumbersomeness of mounting and dismounting, etc. in the helmet type. In this example, a display portion is adapted to be brought into close contact with the face, and be mounted with the internal pressure reduced by a suction pump. At this time, there is adopted a construction in which a supporting member freely movable in a predetermined space is provided so as to be capable of being held by a small suction force, and the other end thereof is fixed to a desk or the like to thereby mitigate the weight of the apparatus. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-029724 discloses a type used with a display portion not held on the head but hung on the shoulder in order to mitigate the stiffness of the shoulders or fatigue due to the weight of the apparatus.
However, in the display proposed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-125948, the other end of the connecting member is supported by a fixture such as a desk in order to mitigate the weight of the apparatus and therefore, the apparatus can be moved only in a predetermined space. Also, in the conventional example of the mounting mechanism, which is of type of hanging on shoulders, proposed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-029724, the display portion is not only not held on the head, but also not movable relative to a supporting portion and therefore, when the wearer has moved his head, the display portion does not follow it.